El futuro de Yoh
by soli16
Summary: Trata sobre como enfrentan anna e yoh sus problemas como prometidos y sobre todo sobre la pelea contra los cielos


**Otro pazo para la familia Asakura.**

**Cap 1-?**

Este fanfic estar apegado al final del anime y a la historia del manga así que estará raro (¿?) en fin :D.

Estaba sentado en el balcón de la pensión fumbari mientras miraba las nubes pasar, mientras miraba las nubes alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Jeje eres el mismo de siempre yoh, pero que raro que Anna no te este regañando jejeje…

Comento mi amigo Manta.

Jeje de echo después de que Annita nos cocinó la cena se fue, mis abuelos la llamaron para su próximo entrenamiento.

Waoo…. Pero si Anna ya es más poderosa que tus abuelos ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tendrá?

Bueno….. veras, por lo del rey shaman los shamanes de todo el mundo an faltado a la escuela shamzn… así que lo más probable es que Anna este inscribiéndonos a todos.

¿¡Escuela para shamanes!?...

Manta se sorprendió y se levantó de un brinco señalándome con el dedo índice.

Si es ahí donde los shamanes consiguen sus prometidas o futuros esposos… además de aprender como manipular espíritus aún más poderosos que el mismo shaman.

P-pero…. Tu ya tienes prometida y además eres muy poderoso Yoh, ¿para que vas a ir a la escuela?

Jejeje…. Veras yo pienso lo mismo pero Annita quiere que me vuelva a un más poderos y también…

ME puse en cuclillas volteando a la pared mientras me rodeaba un aura oscura…. Solo podía llorar aterrado por lo que venía.

Ba a aprovechar eso para castigarme por lo que le dije cuando nos preparó la cena….

Mis lágrimas parecían cascadas bajando sobre mi rostro.

¿P-pero que le dijiste?

Le dije que debería de cocinar más a menudo que se miraba demasiado linda y femenina!

Seguía llorando… no podía dejar de llorar por que los castigos de mi Annita son demasiado duros…. Manta solo estaba ami lado intentando consolarme sin tener ningún avance, en eso escuchamos una voz en el techo sobre nosotros.

De que te quejas nos arrastró a todos! También a mi y a joto joto

¿A quién llamas joto joto?

Eran Len y Horohoro peleando como siempre, bajaron dando un brinco del techo hacia donde yo y manta estábamos, nos miramos y nos saludamos como siempre.

Bueno, bueno de todos modos no es tan malo de todos modos mis padres me iban a mandar y les aseguro que a horo lo viera mandado su hermana.

Jejeje tal vez tengas razón pero….. por qué me va a castigar solo a mi TT_TT

¡No te quejes, ¿querías que nos castigaran a nosotros también?!... además para que le dices eso aunque sea tu prometida tu sabes como es..

Jijiji Len eres mi amigo pero no digas nada malo de ella…

Mis amigos se me quedaron mirando de una manera extraña… y yo también me sentía extraño dentro de mí siempre supe que amaba a Annita pero nunca me había comportado así… me sentía extraño tenía un sentimiento de ¿Coraje?... solo sonreí para disimular mientras alguien apareció a mi espalda…

¿Yoh?... veo que vinieron tus amiguitos, díganme ¿Qué paso? Debieron de a ver echo algo muy malo para que Yoh se enojara.

Anna había llegado y no con su ropa normal… estaba usando una falda de mezclilla y una blusa negra… me le quede mirando un rato y entonces…. Pummm.

Deja de mirarme así!... Bueno me imagino que están inscritos, Mañana salimos y por cierto…. El enano cabezón también vendrá como aspirante a shaman será de una clase inferior pero en el mismo edificio.

Todos estaban sorprendidos porque manta vendría con nosotros pero yo solo estaba mirando a mi Annita…. ¿Pero que me pasa?.

Jijiji esta bien… que golpe más duro nunca me habías dado una cachetada tan fuerte.

Nunca te me habías quedado mirando con esos ojos ¬¬, bueno nos vemos…. Por cierto Yoh sígueme tengo algo que hablar contigo es un mensaje de tus abuelos.

Me quede callado y solo la seguí con los ojos cerrados…. Solo escuche susurros de condolencias de mis amigos pero dentro de mi sentí que no iba a ser nada malo.

Yoh….

Abrí los ojos lentamente y mire el lago y las estrellas encima de este una luna hermosa mientras una nube cubría parte de ella..

Tus abuelos me dijeron que en la escuela de shamanes no importa nuestro compromiso si la escuela nos separa nosotros nos quedaremos callados si se cancela nuestro compromiso.

Me quedé atónito a las palabras que me decía Anna pero lo que más me dolía es que ella no hiciera ni una expresión tenía la misma cara seria sin mostrar tristeza.

Pero le dije a tu abuelo que estaba en desacuerdo así que….. todo depende de ti, Yoh… tal vez nunca lo haya expresado. P-pero….

Ella ¿Se….ruborizo? ella bolteo ala izquierda tal vez para ocultarlo… yo solo me acerque la tome de la cintura e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

Dime que dijo el abuelo.

Que teníamos que ir a verlo así que traje este pergamino para ir a izumo.

Me tomo de las manos y por un instante nos miramos a los ojo y en un instante aparecimos enfrente de mis abuelos.

Bien echo Anna…. Bueno Yoh, Anna como ya saben entraran a la escuela de shamanes asi que se casaran ahora mismo…. Lo que un asakura promete se cumple en este instante Anna será una Asakura quiera o no

¿Quiera o no? Como… no entiendo lo que está pasando… Anna ¿Me mentiste? Me le quede mirando fijamente y ella solo evito mi mirada.

Muy bien desde este instante son un matrimonio…. No ocupamos firmas ya tenemos lo que necesitamos ante los shamanes y la sociedad son un matrimonio… Anna te puedes ir déjame hablar con Yoh.

Anna le hizo una reverencia a mi abuelo yo no aguantaba más el coraje nunca me había enojado tanto pero más que enojado estaba "Triste" se me escaparon unas lágrimas la persona que pensé que era lo más cercana a mi me traiciono.

Antes que nada Yoh… no culpes a Anna yo y tu abuela la obligamos a hacer esto, ahora el siguiente paso es que te vayas a purificar en la cascada, a por cierto no iras a la escuela de shamanes si no te purificas y no podrás salir de izumo.

Me enfurecí tanto que junte energía espiritual alado de mi pero mi abuela me sello con su rosario, resignado me tranquilice y me fui purificar…

/ En la pensión en Fumbari /

Anna… donde esta yoh?

Preguntaba un chico que no media más de un metro.

El…. Fue a ver a sus abuelos no regresara hasta que termine un ritual..

Anna estaba muy triste.. No se miraba en su rostro pero si en sus ojos, sin hablar ella se fue a su habitación mientras corría a todos de la pensión…

Nadie se quedara hoy aquí… lárguense a un hotel o algo.

Anna después de correrlos se encerró en su habitación llorando sin contenerse.

Por qué me hicieron hacerle eso…. Yoh… yo, yo… yo "Te amo"…

Al día siguiente todos se fueron a una isla urbanizada que solo los shamanes podían tocar puesto que los espíritus que habitaban esa isla eran sumamente fuertes para humanos normales… para su sorpresa yoh estaba formado en la fila donde asignaban los dormitorios…

Chicos… tardaron mucho, que los retraso?

Yoh!

Exclamaron todos sus amigos..

Pensamos que no vendrías Anna nos dijo que tenías una clase de entrenamiento.

Aaa eso… ese entrenamiento no era tan difícil solo era "cortar todos los lazos que e tenido"

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el yoh que conocieron se ¿abra ido?

¿Por qué esa cara? Seguirán siendo amigos míos en realidad solo corte lazos con una persona…..

Bueno chicos asta aquí le dejo Cx…. Escribiré semanalmente todos los sábados estrenare un cap Cx se que hoy es lunes lalala pero yo publicare los sábados este será la excepción bueno si quieren conti espero comentarios Cx… si no quieren conti también y díganme porque :A! por cierto este fanfic también tendrá acción pero en este cap quería maso menos dejarles claro cuál es la situación y el lazo que rompió Yho…. Hummm se sorprenderán e quien es :A!


End file.
